DarkMask
DarkMask (ダーク Dākumasuku) is a Nocturne with a darkness motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Very, very little is known about DarkMask's personality. He likes to linger into the shadows and shows zero emotions. Even other members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes little know about him, CobraMask himself has stated he's one of their most "enigmatic" members as unlike most members, it's unknown where he came from, what his character is, what he likes or dislikes or who he even really is. To know when DarkMask is near is whenever the atmosphere suddenly feels dark. History Backstory Virtually nothing is known about DarkMask's past. He just appeared one day to CobraMask to join the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and was accepted based on his impressive ninja skills alone. Debut: SkullMask's Monster Mash DarkMask made his first appearance near the end of the RP where he was summoned forth by CobraMask, who sought his assistance for his plan at Washington D.C.. DarkMask too, also had a plan and then the two fled to Washington D.C. CobraMask's America Abilities & Weapons * Darkness Manipulation: DarkMask has control over darkness energy. * Darkness Plunge: DarkMask's most powerful technique; DarkMask can gather darkness energy within one of his fists and then deliver a very strong darkness-coated punch down against his opponent, turning them completely shadow. However his most well known usage of this technique is that he can also use it to turn the environment and atmosphere around him entirely pitch black. This includes enveloping the ground, the air, buildings, water, etc, entire cities, etc with darkness. According to himself, he has plunged a few planets into darkness. * Darkness Beam: DarkMask can fire a deadly beam made up of darkness from his face. * Kusarigama: DarkMask's main and only weapon, DarkMask can use his kusarigama to hack and slash at his opponents. * Ninjutsu: DarkMask is highly skilled in the arts of ninjutsu, having knowledge and skill on each discipline. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, DarkMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Shadow Clones: DarkMask can create dark evil clones of his opponents's shadows and can use them to turn on their original owners and after killing them, will replace them. * Extraordinary Jumper: DarkMask can jump at very high heights. * Shadow Shurikens: DarkMask can fire out missile-strength shadowy shurikens from his hands at his foes. * Size Change: DarkMask can change his size from normal to giant. * Darkness Power: DarkMask can temporarily summon forth herculean feats of strength whenever he is overwhelmed and can use it to blast his enemies off of him with nothing but sheer brute force. * Climbing: DarkMask is an excellent climber. * Enhanced Stealth: DarkMask is incredibly stealthy, being tricky to locate even without the Shadow Manifest. * Enhanced Speed: DarkMask has enhanced speed. * Enhanced Agility: DarkMask has enhanced agility. * Wall Running: DarkMask can run on walls at fast speeds and can not fall off at all. * Silent Movement: DarkMask moves at complete silence. Weaknesses * Light Energy: DarkMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * DarkMask is the second Nocturne CobraMask himself deployed. The first was ManticoreMask. * DarkMask was created based on an emote glitch. When back in October 2018, the wiki got a Halloween theme, turning the background black to fit the mood. FlamingoMask's emote was transparent and when used it made his emote look like it was a negative image. Gallibon liked this a lot and thus then made a character out of it, the end result being DarkMask. * DarkMask was originally going to be called "EbonMask" before being settled onto his current name. * Gallibon the Destroyer made his personality and history extremely vague and unknown on purpose, feeling that the less we know of him, the more he's like a ninja. * DarkMask is one of the few members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes who can change his size without the usage of Growth Grenades. * While seemingly killed, it is stated that it is likely DarkMask might return.... * Where he goes or what he does when not with BoS is unknown. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs